


Heat

by coolasdicks



Series: Hybrid!AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, bottom!Michael, cat!Michael, just a lot of sex you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolasdicks/pseuds/coolasdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys find out that some cats do indeed go through ‘heat’. RT Hybrid!AU featuring smut, all bottom!Michael and just… a lot of orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

They were always dying to ask, but when the unvoiced question was finally answered, they were rather glad it was left up to a surprise.

Michael knew they were almost consumed with curiosity about his more catlike features, but just for the fun of it, he kept it a well-kept secret. It was fun to tease Gavin about the imaginary barbs on his penis, or the not-really-a-myth about self-lubricating. That one was only _half_ true; cat hybrids had very specific heat cycles, and it was only during one day out of fifty that he was able to self-lubricate. And it wasn’t as gross as it sounded. From experience, it was similar to the wetness of a vagina during arousal.

With six guys, all of whom were very different and complex in their own ways, it was a long time until they were all comfortably having sex. Many concerns had had to be taken care of before all six were confident that no one was getting left out and no one was uncomfortable. They made it their top priority, and because of this, it was well into their relationship that their first considered ‘orgy’ occurred.

Michael himself had not engaged in anal _anything._ To be honest, he was a little nervous how the other guys would react to his cat appendages, though they often encouraged and praised him in other ways presumably to boost his ego. One compliment he was often given was a comment about his blowjob skills, which were superb. They never tried to push him into sex, which Michael was grateful for, but the redhead had to admit – he wanted it. _Oh,_ he wanted it.

By accident, he got it.

His cycle was something he was strictly aware of. Not every cat hybrid had one, as the features adopted into their DNA were chosen randomly through genetics, and Michael knew Jack definitely didn’t have one. The lion in Jack hadn’t cursed the bearded man quite like the feline did in Michael.

It was only twenty four hours. Different from a domestic cat’s heat, but all too similar in symptoms.

The only way to keep from utterly embarrassing himself was to lock the bathroom door, stuff a towel under the space between the wood and the floor to prevent one of the hybrid’s sensitive noses to pick up the smell of his arousal. It wasn’t his first heat while in a relationship with the guy’s, but it was his first while living with them.

His sharp teeth, pointed and nicking his lips every so often, bit into the towel with force, the fabric ripping under his grip. His breaths were rapid and airy, influenced by the increased speed of his thrusting hips. He’d already come three times in his pants and was well on the way to a fourth, despite not having fucking _touched_ his cock in the last five hours. If he started to give in, then it would just be a downwards spiral from there.

His moans were muffled by the material under his cheek, jaw gapping when he felt his dick brush up against the fabric of his boxers. It was hardened with his spend seed from earlier, the knowledge making his grit his teeth. Eyes watering with pleasure, he twisted his hands in the bathrug, whipping his head to the side to glare at the cabinet.

“Ngh,” he grunted, hips twitching in a final thrust as he once more spilled from his cock. Shaky gasps filled the quiet bathroom air – hopefully not the entire house – as he came down from his high, hips resting back onto the rug as he went limp in exhaustion.

“Fucking shit,” he whimpered, burying his nose into the soft fabric. His eyes were wet with both tears from frustration and over-sensitivity. Ears flat against his head in annoyance, he pushed himself to the side so he could rip his shirt off, the material suddenly feeling constricting and uncomfortable. He flopped onto his back.

The air of the bathroom was cold, a chilly relief against his flushed, heated flesh. His tail was fluffed up in agitation, flattened slightly against the tile flooring. The tip was flicking back and forth from where it peeked out under Michael’s leg.

He couldn’t hold back a moan when he felt the vicious cycle start up again, his insatiable hormones swimming through his bloodsteam down to his cock. The flesh began to harden against his will, without any stimulation, and Michael was ready to just start yelling.

His hand was out of his control as he reached down to unbutton his pants. Sliding off the denim left him a new expanse to play with, his tail twitching in excitement as his cock reached full hardness. It had a mind of its own as it brushed against his warm skin, the silky fur similar to skin itself. It was dense enough to keep moisture out, the hairs tightly packed together and a nice shade of red.

He clenched fists as his cock pulsed, calling desperately for attention through his cum-stained boxers. He could see the tent moving in his peripheral vision and closed his eyes tightly as his tail wandered down his abdomen, curiously feeling the different parts of his body until it finally reached his straining erection, slipping into the hole in his boxers and wrapping firmly around his cock.

Not even the towel stuffed under the door could keep his pained cry from echoing through the house. He could only pray it hadn’t woken the rest of the boys up as he gasped and bucked, warm liquid seeping into the front of his boxers as his dick leaked precum. It was a more than average amount, as it was every time he went through his dreaded heat.

His tail stroked quickly, without sparing him a moment to even enjoy the ministrations. He came without much build-up, gasping and moaning into his knuckles as he tried to stifle his own ridiculous noises. His ears twitched in his hair, the fur covering them puffed out.

Moving robotically, his mind began to go hazy with lust while shifting to kneel on the bathroom rug, hands reaching to pull his boxers down, over his ass. His tail squeezed through the small slit in the material that had been designed for it and danced happily in the air, as if displaying its pleasure, before diving down to deliver breath-taking sweeps against his back, the mere feel of _something_ against his aching skin sending tingles up and down his spine. He moaned into the towel bundled up under his face, sweat causing the material to dampen.

It was a few minutes before his hormones once more rocketed, causing his hands to tremble. He closed his eyes, face flushing out of humiliation as his tail flickered. He was well-aware of its destination as it slowly lit a flaming trail down the small of his back, caressing the smooth skin of his butt until reaching his dripping entrance, the clear fluid similar to lube in its function. Tasteless and wet, it allowed his tail to slip inside with little to no resistance.

“Michael?”

He froze. A distilling silence filled the bathroom, the sound of his breathing hitching as he knelt completely motionless. His cock continued to leak precum steadily, but his heart was hammering for a much different reason.

“Michael, are you okay?”

It was Ryan, the blonde’s voice coated with innocent worry for the redhead. Michael cursed, loud and clear, voice quivering.

“Y-yeah, Ryan,” Michael said non-convincingly. The door handle jiggled with Ryan’s attempted entrance and Michael had to bite his lips to fight back a moan as his tail began to move inside of himself once more.

“Michael, let me in,” Ryan said, his concern growing. “You sound terrible – are you sick?”

“N-no,” Michael whispered in a weak attempt to hide the arousal in his tone. It only served to make Ryan more anxious, the blonde shifting his weight between his feet nervously on the other side of the door. He could tell something was wrong with Michael by the way the other was speaking so brokenly.

“What’s going on?” a sleepy voice asked, and Ryan turned to see Ray and Gavin peeking around the hallway at him, expressions tired but eyes lit with curiosity. Ryan’s ears moved back to indicate to the bathroom and Ray’s flickered in a sympathy twitch.

“I don’t know. I don’t think Michael’s feeling well,” he said, frowning. Ray mirrored him, but Gavin just smirked.

“Probably all the RedBull he was pounding earlier,” he said wisely.

“Can you go get Jack and Geoff?” Ryan asked. Gavin’s smile was wiped from his face as he trotted back to the room to retrieve the lion and ram.

Michael, meanwhile, was deaf to the conversation happening just feet away, instead squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on keeping quiet. His tail was inching deeper by the second, the tip shifting around until finally scoring a hit against his sweet spot. His audible cry of pleasure was mistaken as one for pain, and he heard a few frantic sentences exchanged before something slammed against the door without warning, the wood shattering under Geoff’s impressive horns.

Needless to say, the sight that greeted them was not the one that they expected.

Unfortunate enough to be facing the door, Michael could do nothing but pant into the towel as his tail moved furiously in and out of his asshole, effectively fucking himself and nailing his prostate with every thrust. His moans were muffled, but it was clear what he was doing – his ass was fucking _facing_ them for Christ’s sake. It was impossible to misinterpret the situation.

While Gavin was the first to burst into giggles, even the bird hybrid was unable to fight the obvious tent in his pajama pants. Not a second after fully absorbing and processing the scene did the smell finally register, and all five men’s cocks were fully hard in their pants. The scent of a cat’s heat, despite being of another species, was powerful enough to make each man’s brain short-circuit, and for a long five seconds, they could do nothing but stare as Michael helplessly fucked himself to yet another completion.

He groaned, turning his head to the side to breathe in fresh air. His tail sluggishly slid from his asshole, the appendage feeling sore and tired as it flopped lifelessly onto the tile. His fists unclenched, and alertness finally bled into his brain as he became aware that all five of his boyfriends were staring at him.

He was sitting up in a second flat, a towel covering up his modesty as his face went completely red. Ears flat against his skull, he fought back the instinct to hiss at his mates as they looked at him with shocked eyes.

“Close the door!” he cried pathetically, frustrated tears beginning to bead his eyes when he felt his cock twitch once more.

“Michael,” Gavin started, sounding bewildered. His feathers were ruffled, the thick appendages stirring as he cocked his head.

“Close the door!” Michael repeated, shouting this time. He curled inwards with a sharp gasp when his cock throbbed, screaming for attention. An intense wave of heat rolled off of the redhead’s body and slammed into the five men standing shell-shocked in front of him.

Jack, the other cat, was unsurprisingly the first to react. He moved forward with caution, and, ignoring the tent in his pants, he crouched next to Michael and placed a large, paw-like hand on the other’s back. Using the other to tilt the redhead’s chin towards him, Jack said, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Michael swallowed, and Jack couldn’t see his irises through the blown-out pupils. “I – I didn’t want you to know,” Michael told him, crinkling his nose in shame. His eyes were moist, and when a tear rolled down his cheek, Jack’s heartstrings hummed in sympathy. “It’s embarrassing,” Michael huffed.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jack said comfortingly, touching noses with the younger. He breathed in the delicious scent of Michael’s heat – heady and thick, with a very distinct taste of _Michael_ – and said, “This is why you’ve never – oh, Michael.”

Geoff suddenly appeared on Michael’s other side. Jack glanced up at him, but the ram’s eyes were filled with nothing but love, and maybe a little lust. He directed Michael to face him, forcing the redhead to look into his eyes.

“We love you, and any… extra bits you come with,” Geoff said firmly, licking his lips. “Honestly, it’s kind of a perk. I don’t know why you’d be embarrassed.”

Michael weakly swatted at him, barely able to think through the thick haze hovering over his mind. He laughed breathily, dick pulsing as he pressed the heel of his palm into it. “’S not really a perk,” Michael said, the words almost a moan. Without thinking, he buried his face into the warm, dry skin of Geoff’s neck and inhaled deeply, purring unconsciously at the scent of his lover’s arousal. When Geoff didn’t pull away, Michael’s tongue slipped out to lick at the tattooed man’s skin, tasting the sweat and moaning, hips thrusting forward without his noticing. His words were purred and laced with lust, “Geoff… fuck me.”

Geoff yanked back, biting back a growl as his own erection started to demand for attention. Eyes wide and darkened with lust, he looked at the group gathered at the bathroom door, all of whom had a hand on the front of their jeans. Ray was biting his lip so hard he could’ve broken skin and Ryan’s face was flushed a deep pink. Gavin’s feathers were frazzled and shuddering every few seconds as he fought to control his heavy breathing. All gazes were locked onto the panting redhead.

“I go first,” Geoff declared with a toothy grin. He acted fast, as if time was going to run out, and gathered the shivering redhead into his arms, lifting him off the bathroom floor. The others parted instantly to let them through, and Geoff could hear noses sniffing the air hungrily. He couldn’t blame them; he himself couldn’t help but bury his nose into Michael’s sweat-dampened curls and breathe in Michael’s sexy scent.

Reaching the bedroom, he didn’t bother to waste anytime. Knowing exactly what Michael needed, Geoff quickly disposed of his trousers, tossing the useless material somewhere in the room, and climbed atop the redhead, pinning Michael’s hands to the bed as he leaned down to attach his lips to the sweet-smelling neck. The skin was burning to the touch, scorching Geoff’s lips pleasantly as he bit and sucked as many marks as he could afford to without being chewed out later for taking up all the space. He licked a strip up Michael’s neck until he reached his chin and then dived down to take Michael’s lips between his own, not giving Michael a chance to control the kiss as he dominated the younger completely, forcing his tongue into Michael’s heated mouth. He nicked himself once or twice on Michael’s sharp teeth, but he couldn’t pay any mind as he reached down two fingers to probe at Michael’s entrance, grinning against the other man’s lips when he squirmed.

Gasping, Michael broke away from the kiss, lips puffy and swollen deliciously. His eyes were completely dark, half-lidded as he looked at Geoff. He sounded almost guilty as he said in a begging tone, “Don’t make fun of me.”

Geoff raised eyebrow was unneeded as he understood what the redhead meant when he was able to slip all-too-easily into Michael’s entrance. He could tell by the scent that it wasn’t artificial lube coating Michael’s silky, warm insides.

Geoff groaned, unable to keep from giving a tiny thrust of his hips at the idea of Michael self-lubricating. His horns tingled as he said, “Do you even need fingers –?”

“No,” Michael interrupted with a sob, pushing back greedily on Geoff’s two digits. He wrapped loose arms around Geoff’s shoulders, claws digging painfully into the meat of his back. “Just fuck me, please – I need it so bad, _please_ –”

Geoff growled as he ripped his fingers from Michael’s asshole, not hesitating to tear his clothes off. His dick felt harder than it had ever been as he knelt between Michael’s spread thighs, steadying the redhead with hands on his waist. He bit his lip as his tip nudged Michael’s hole, and Michael whined impatiently, biting his lip and scratching down Geoff’s back.

Without hesitating further, Geoff thrust all in one go, burying himself to the hilt in Michael’s wet heat. The redhead sobbed in pleasure, already completely lost as he clung to Geoff desperately, muscles quivering with exertion. Geoff couldn’t hold himself back as he began thrusting recklessly, Michael’s moans intermingling with the slaps of Geoff’s hips meeting Michael’s bare ass.

He came in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Michael was whimpering in pleasure, mouth hanging open as he came, too. His cum was thicker and shot farther than the ram’s, almost hitting Geoff in the face as he pulled out. Almost as if in awe, he trailed a careful hand down the redhead’s oversensitive body until he reached his wildly twitching tail. Acting on instinct, he lightly gripped the squirming appendage Michael was always so quick to hide, watching in fascination as Michael wailed, arching off the bed as his cock gave one last final spurt. Another wave of heat rolled off the redhead, and Geoff’s head swam.

“P-please,” Michael begged. Geoff watched as his cock hardened again almost instantly and his eyes darkened in understanding.

“He needs…” Jack faded off, standing behind Geoff and licking his lips. Geoff nodded dumbly and stepped away, sorely missing the redhead’s warmth, but it was worth watching Jack descend on Michael.

Jack knew what to do, it seemed. He licked around the base of Michael’s cock, treating the member lovingly as he gently gripped it with one hand. Taking one of Michael’s balls in his mouth, the rest of the men in the room could barely suppress shivers as Michael moaned, long and drawn out, as Jack suckled, pulling lightly at the skin with his lips. Giving Michael a few relieving strokes, Jack pulled back and crawled up the redhead’s body, kissing his bruised and puffy lips softly. Michael chased after him after he retreated, the look in the redhead’s eyes lost and needy.

Jack nodded to him, bending down to grip Michael’s legs from just under the knee, and forced the redhead to bend in a way that they’d never seen him bend. Knees almost touching his chest, his pink entrance was bared for all the room to see, clenching and unclenching periodically as it begged for something to fill it. Clear, vivacious liquid coated his lower bits, allowing Jack to slip in with no resistance whatsoever.

The bearded man moaned along with Michael at the feeling, his hands tightening around Michael’s calves and probably leaving bruises. Michael’s hands raked down his back, leaving trails of fire, but Jack paid it no mind and instead began to thrust roughly, driving into Michael’s ass with no hesitation. Michael welcomed him warmly, pushing back, and the two cats fell into sync perfectly.

“Oh, god!” Michael cried, back arching as he came all over both of their chests. His hands shook as he fell back against the bed, chest heaving. Jack finished two thrusts after that, emptying himself deep into the redhead just as Geoff had. They’d deal with the mess later – right now, nothing was on their mind but this.

Ray stepped up next, sending Gavin a _hold on_ motion when the bird hybrid made an irritated noise. Ryan nodded at Ray’s pointed look, both having seen the damage done to Jack’s back as Michael’s hands – or claws, as they were now – created large red streaks down the bearded man. As Michael recovered on the bed, his refraction time growing between each pleasing session, Ryan and Ray hunted through the dresser’s drawers in search of adequate equipment.

Michael was hardly aware of them binding his wrists to the headboard, head lolling on his shoulders as he whimpered. Eyes glazed over with lust, he looked wildly around the room, soft and desperate cries falling from his lips as his hips twitched, tail and ears feeling exceptionally hot.

“Don’t worry,” Ryan cooed, cupping his heated cheek on one hand and laying a gentle kiss to his bruised lips. “We’ll take care of you, Michael.”

Michael gasped as a rough hand wrapped around his half-hard dick and started to tug, easily bringing him to rock-hard status within seconds. Looking down through bleary eyes, Michael saw large wings spread out behind the figure. Gavin. The Brit was hasty as always during sex, shoving three fingers into Michael without pausing. He found the redhead’s prostate after a few long minutes of searching, grinning when he finally pressed against the spongy surface and drawing tortured moans from Michael’s burning throat. Gavin was relentless as he drove his fingers repeatedly into the sweet spot, closing his eyes and feeling his dick pulse at the sounds Michael was making. He’d never heard his boyfriend make noises like that – so needy, so desperate, so _vulnerable_. It was a power rush to have Michael at his mercy like this, a rare treat. He’d never really questioned why Michael refused to have actual sex, assuming it was something like self-confidence issues concerning his tail.

Speaking of.

The appendage was thrashing against his wrist with every crook of his fingers. An idea springing to mind, Gavin let go of Michael’s dick and ignoring the weak sound of protest that fell from the redhead’s lips, he grabbed his tail instead. He almost jumped at the loud shout, and looked up, fearing that he’d hurt the redhead somehow, but Michael was shivering and trembling in his binds, the flush spreading down from his cheeks and bleeding into his chest, the skin a pretty, delicious pink. He was gasping, eyes wide with surprise as he wildly looked around the room for the source of the sudden flood of pleasure.

Gavin grinned and gently tugged his tail once more. His theory was proven right when Michael’s arms strained against the scarves tying his wrists to the headboard. Gavin could see his claws extended fully, ears flat against his skull as he wailed. Ray and Ryan held down his legs as he wriggled, the pleasure overwhelming.

Gavin hastily began to rub up and down his tail, the tip of the furry limb seeming to vibrate. With every sharp pull, Michael was yelling his voice hoarse, dick pulsing visibly and sending blood rushing to all three men’s cocks.

Ryan broke first, leaping forward to engage Michael’s deliciously red mouth in a heated, passionate kiss, licking his way inside and swallowing every single noise that the redhead made. Michael shuddered under the attention – Ryan was always such a good kisser. He nipped at Michael’s sore lips, the slight twinge making his toes curl, and began to suck a dark mark somewhere near his jaw. He sorely wished for use of his hands as he tugged fruitlessly at the bindings, whining when Ryan pulled away to take out his hard cock.

Giving it a few rough strokes, Ryan didn’t hesitate as he climbed atop Michael’s chest. Confused as to what the blonde was doing, Michael looked up at him, barely able to think through the lust.

“I have an idea,” Ryan said, voice surprisingly sweet for someone who was about to completely _ruin_ the boy underneath him. “We – we want to make sure – consent?”

_What a dumb fucking question._

“Oh – oh,” Michael gasped out as another tug was given to his tail. He could barely breathe through the intense waves of pleasure, his need finally being fulfilled in the best ways possible. “Oh god – do anything, anything you want to me, _please –_ ”

Ryan groaned aloud at the words, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Ray and Gavin had both heard, and judging from their lust-ridden gazes, they had. Without hesitating further, Ryan pressed the tip of his leaking cock against Michael’s mouth, pushing inside and clutching at Michael’s hair when the redhead eagerly swallowed him down. He was careful to avoid the large cat ears, but after a second’s thought, his fingers wandered to the tensed appendages. Michael had always flinched away from contact towards that specific area, saying that the large fluffy lobes were sensitive to the touch.

They definitely were.

One touch and Michael’s eyes were fluttering closed, a moan spilling out of his mouth and reverberating up the blonde’s dick. Ryan reveled in the feel, and, curious to see what other types of sounds Michael could make, began kneading and gently massaging the soft fur. A symphony met his ears, beautiful gasps and quivering moans leaking unabashedly from Michael’s mouth. Ryan could feel the muscles under him shifting and twitching and he glanced back to see the redhead’s hips thrusting repeatedly into the air, looking for friction but finding none.

Ray was busy covering Michael’s inner thighs with bruising love bites and small red nips, while Gavin tortured him with a continuous pressure against his prostate. Michael had no complaint, however, as he shuttered and screamed in pleasure, thrashing. His struggling was easily subdued with the help of his bondage, but Ray was also doing a surprisingly good job at holding down his legs, taking the opportunity to suck multiple hickies into the soft skin. He looked intent upon his goal of covering every inch of Michael’s smooth, pale inner thighs with marks of possession. Ryan absently wondered if all rabbits were quite so territorial. To be fair, however, Gavin was also leaving some well-placed hand-shaped bruises.

Ryan shoved into Michael’s mouth with reckless abandon, sweat quickly slicking his skin and making it tough to balance himself atop the redhead. His ears were indeed a very sensitive body part, one that he had to tell the boys about later. Michael responded to each twist and flick of his fingers with a needy suckle on his tip, or a kittenish lick on his slit. Ryan came after a few minutes, letting Michael lick him clean and swallow down his juices with enthusiasm before carefully pulling out of the redhead’s mouth. As soon as he was past the puffy red lips, small mewls and cries tumbled out, and he came with a long groan. It sounded slightly different from the ones he’d released earlier, less agonized and filled with more satisfaction. Sliding off Michael, Ryan landed next to the redhead on the bed and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at his lover and sniffing the air. The scent of the cat’s heat was fading quickly, the half-crazed, desperate glint in Michael’s eyes now replaced with exhaustion and content. He was limp against his bound hands and Ryan quickly reached up to untie the scarves, tossing them somewhere in the room as the rest of the guys shuffled around, doing something Ryan didn’t really care about as he tended to a glassy-eyed Michael.

“Michael?” he called softly, one of the redhead’s ears flicking in his direction. Tired brown eyes sluggishly worked to meet icy blue ones, a smile crossing the blonde’s face as he petted Michael’s hair. Taking a chance, he brushed the palm of his hand over the cat ear, grinning when it fluttered under the touch. He rubbed at it a little more forcefully, knowing that Jack often found it gave him a calming effective, and laughed quietly when he heard a deep rumble vibrating up the redhead’s throat. The trait of purring was a little distorted in its translation between cat and human genes, but the sound was very distinct.

Gavin giggled from down by Michael’s waist. He was watching Michael’s flaccid dick curiously. “Is he gonna do it again?”

Jack looked embarrassed for the near-unconscious redhead. He lightly slapped Gavin’s naked ass, frowning at him. “Don’t make fun of it,” he snapped. “This can’t have been the first time he’s gone through it, so that means he was hiding it from us, and you making fun of something like this will only make him not trust us even more.”

Gavin grumbled at the bearded man’s serious tone, looking sour for being chewed out so soon after sex, but nodded in agreement. He combed out his disgruntled feathers before stepping off the bed to do it better in the bathroom. Jack followed him in, pressing an apologetic kiss to the Brit’s temple.

Cheeks pink, Geoff slid into the bed and seemed to collapse in on Michael, curling around the redhead, arms wrapping around the younger’s waist and neck, pulling him flush against his body. Raising an eyebrow, Ryan said, “Geoff?”

“Smells good,” was all Geoff said, and Ryan had to agree. His insides were singing, particularly his heart; it was almost as if they’d found the missing piece of a puzzle they didn’t know they were trying to solve. Michael politely declining invitations to sex hadn’t bothered them – much. Okay, maybe a little. But nothing serious, and they decided that they’d wait until Michael was ready to talk about it.

Now, however, after doing the dirty, the feeling of finally having connected with the redhead on a more intimate level left all of them buzzed with elation. The smell wafting off Michael was sweet and almost flowery – marked. Cats had a weird way of doing things, but Ryan could definitely get used to it.

Ray was the next to worm his way onto the bed. He was carrying a washcloth and gently began cleaning the sweat and grime off Michael’s lower body. Most of the liquid had dried up on its own, efficiency at its finest, but Ryan suspected Ray was doing more than just aftercare. He was victoriously eyeing the marks lining Michael’s hips, groin, and thighs, grinning as he swiped the damp cloth over those areas. Ryan rolled his eyes, but even he had left a nice, deep hickey just behind Michael’s jaw. It was noticeable, and Michael _might_ actually kill him tomorrow, but it was definitely worth it.

Ray fell asleep lying in between Michael’s spread legs, his head pillowed on Michael’s stomach, and Michael sleepily brought a hand up to rest on Ray’s head. He yawned, sharp canines on display as his tongue extended slightly.

“Geoff,” Michael grumbled, blinking slowly. His body was feeling warm and tingly, but Geoff’s breath washing over his neck was tickling his ear.

“Feel okay?” Geoff mumbled sleepily into the redhead’s skin.

“More than okay,” Michael breathed happily, unable to keep his eyelids open. He yawned again before closing his eyes. “Thank you… love you…”

As the rest of them gathered into the bed, the sheets almost unbearably warm from their previous activities, smiles graced all of their faces as they easily fell into a deep, restful sleep, oblivious to the sun rising just above the windowsill. 


End file.
